rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Morty
is one of the many versions of Morty on the Central Finite Curve. He is one of the series' reoccurring antagonists, who is currently serving as the first Morty to be democratically-elected President of The Citadel. He first appeared in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind," as the true antagonist, and was seen being rounded up with the other Rickless Mortys. In "Tales From the Citadel," Evil Morty returns as the main antagonist of the episode, winning the democratic election held by the rebuilt Citadel, and becomes President, keeping his true identity and history hidden. After being elected, he proceeds to murder every Rick in the shadow council who voiced their opposition to him, becoming the effective dictator of the Citadel. Biography |left]] For unknown reasons, he took control of Evil Rick using a transmitter hidden beneath his eye patch and killed off twenty-seven known Ricks from various dimensions, as well as capturing, torturing, and enslaving hundreds of Mortys. After his Rick is killed by a horde of rabid Mortys, he is "rescued" by the Council of Ricks. During Evil Rick's autopsy, a Rick officer notices that Evil Rick has a receiver in his head, allowing him to be remotely controlled. As they speculate as to who has the transmitter, the next scene is of Evil Morty taking off his distinctive eye-patch, which is revealed to be the transmitter. Evil Morty smashes it under his foot, allowing himself to blend into the horde of Rick-less Mortys being taken away on star-ships, and goes into hiding. A year later, in "Tales From the Citadel," Evil Morty (having survived the Citadel battle in "The Rickshank Rickdemption") secretly develops an alter-ego to become a presidential candidate in an election for the newly democratic Citadel of Ricks. His candidacy is considered a joke by the Ricks of the Citadel due to being a Morty who no one takes seriously, including his Campaign Manager Morty. But Evil Morty makes a rousing speech about the class divide between the various Ricks and Mortys on the Citadel during the debate, which quickly earns him praise and support. Shortly after the speech, Evil Morty promptly fires his Campaign Manager. Campaign Manager Morty is depressed and drinking heavily in a bar when an Investigator Rick gives him a file revealing Evil Morty's past and true nature. Horrified at the truth, Campaign Manager Morty tries to assassinate Evil Morty to prevent him from winning the election and is quickly arrested. Unfortunately for him, Evil Morty survived the assassination attempt and won. Although Campaign Manager Morty tries to reveal Evil Morty's true identity to the authorities, he is then executed by being ejected into space with the file. Evil Morty meets with Rick Leaders on a shadow council of Ricks, who tell him that they were the real power in the Citadel long before the Council of Ricks and that he'll have no real power. He simply asks for those who feel this way to raise their hands; all the Ricks who do so are swiftly executed at a snap of the fingers, leaving only two who instantly back down and cooperate. Evil Morty then sets his plans into motion by eliminating the old school that partnered Mortys with Ricks, creating new Citadel police rules that allowed a Rick police officer to go free after killing his Morty partner, and turning himself into a dictator by creating new banners and throwing every Rick or Morty that opposed him out of the airlock. Personality On the surface, Evil Morty appears to be a compassionate, understanding, and calm Morty who believes that the main problem with the Citadel of Ricks is that the main division is between the Ricks and Mortys who are on the top and do whatever they want and the Ricks and Mortys who are average workers even though they have the same IQ and are barely different. It was from that understanding of the Ricks that felt undermined in this society that he managed to actually beat the other Ricks and win the election, despite him being a Morty and, in the eyes of the Ricks, a joke. But, once he wins the election and meets with the shadow Council of Ricks, his true nature is revealed. In reality, he is a cold, manipulative, cunning, ruthless, highly intelligent, and tyrannical dictator, almost mirroring most Ricks and even exceeding them at times. He shows no hesitation in killing Ricks or even Mortys who don't agree with his ideals and shows delight when he finally has the opportunity to take his plans into action. It's unclear what his motives are, but, given that he changed the Morty school's curriculum, it is possible that he shows some hatred toward being subservient to Ricks. Evil Morty is also quite the sadist, watching through Evil Rick as hundreds of Mortys suffer in pain creating the large camouflage dome for his base of operations, which shows that, despite speaking about equality for Ricks and Mortys, he is willing to sacrifice and even use versions of himself for his goals. When Evil Morty was first seen, little was shown about him, but he stated that it is impossible for a Morty to defeat a Rick. In the episode, it was revealed that he was controlling his Rick and it was possibly his idea to capture Mortys in order to hide himself from the Citadel of Ricks. Unlike other Mortys, Evil Morty speaks in a serious, monotone voice, and lacks a stutter in his speech. Evil Morty's ability to control Evil Rick and become a president both show that, in terms of logical intelligence (as opposed to emotional intelligence), he is much smarter than the average Morty. When Evil Rick noticed Rick C-137 crying over his memories, he taunts him by saying that Ricks do not care about Mortys. Since Evil Morty was controlling Evil Rick, this suggests that Evil Morty believes all Ricks treat their Mortys like disposable and replaceable objects. Criminal Record Evil Morty, unlike most, has no hesitation in committing atrocities in order to further his goals - whilst using his position as a Morty a cover and alibi to avoid being caught. These include: * Murder: It is possible he killed Evil Rick Sanchez before using his corpse as a puppet. * Mass Murder then Framing: In Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind, he killed 27 Ricks in such a way to frame C-137 Rick. * Mass Abduction, Human Trafficking, Torture and Imprisonment: In Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind, he imprisoned and tortured hundreds and possibly thousands of Mortys. It is possible he may have killed more Ricks or members of the family to obtain them. * Coup d'etat: In Tales from the Citadel, he mass executes the corrupt Shadow Council of Ricks in order to remove all his political opponents. * Genocide: He kills an unknown number of Ricks and Mortys who oppose him. Episode appearances Trivia *Evil Morty's starring episodes, Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind and Tales From the Citadel, both end with "For the Damaged Coda" playing in the background as well as the closing credits. The song has thus become Evil Morty's leitmotif. *The floating photographs of Evil Morty show the eye patch on the left eye, while the first time he was shown, the eye patch was on the right eye. Similarly, his jacket pocket is on the other side as well. It's uncertain whether this indicates a mirror image (intentional or not) or a Morty from another universe. *The nickname, "Evil Morty", was never actually used in the show. Instead, it was given to this Morty by the fans, and the show's staff came to like it. *At the end of "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", Rick C-137 warns his Morty about becoming too smart for his own good, and he defers on explaining that statement to Morty until he is older. This appears to be a veiled reference to Evil Morty going rogue. *It is still unclear why Evil Morty wanted the memories of the show's main Rick; the most commonly proposed fan explanation is that he is the real grandson of this particular Rick, and is hence a teenage version of the Morty who appears in those memories. This explanation is supported by a few mentions that Morty C-137 apparently had no direct interactions with the main Rick as a baby or a toddler. *Despite seemingly lacking compassion, Evil Morty could be considered an anti-hero instead of an outright villain, as his assertions about Ricks being selfish and "toxic" are proven several times to be correct. It is therefore possible that Evil Morty's more violent attempts at guaranteeing his own presidency stem from him realizing the potential of nearly all Ricks to inadvertently destroy everything and everyone around them permanently, including entire dimensions. *He may appear in Season 4 Merchandise Funko-Pop-Rick-and-Morty-141-Evil-Morty.jpg|Funko Pop! 141 Evil Morty - GameStop|link=Funko References Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortys Category:Antagonists Category:Political Figures Category:Recurring Characters